Jill's Journal
by Narnia4ever62
Summary: Eustace Scrubb finds an interesting topic while reading Jill's Journal... ; Fluffy! Please Read & Review?


It was a nice Saturday afternoon, and Eustace and Jill were outside laying on a hill next to the Experiment house.

"Don't you have a science essay to finish, Pole?" Eustace asked Jill, who was reading a book. She nodded and set the book down. "Bother the essay...I mean...it's Saturday! And I have 'till Tuesday."

Eustace Scrubb shook his head. "But you should start it, shouldn't you?" He tugged onto the subject. Jill let out a groan. "I _will..."_

Eustace chuckled and sat up, looking down at his friend who was lying on her back, with a book on her stomach. "I've finished it." He commented. Jill shot him a glare and wapped him on the shoulder with her book. He laughed. "Ow!"  
She smirked at him. "You've had it coming."

Eustace rubbed his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at her. Jill was just about to say something, when her roomate came along.

"Jill!"

Jill sat up. "What's going on, Eldraid?"

"It's Melainie! She's got into a fight with Pennyfather! Come on! Quickly!" Before Jill could respond, Eldraid had her by the arm and was dragging her along the grass. Jill looked back at Eustace. "I'll see you later!" She told him. Eustace nodded and watched as Eldraid hurried Jill across the school yard. Eustace got up and brushed himself off, and was just about to leave when he noticed something.

It was Jill's book.

"Bother," Eustaced muttered. "Jill dropped her book." He swooped down and picked it up, turning it over to the cover. On it read: _**Jill's Journal**_

"By jov!" He exclaimed. "It's her journal! I should return it to her..." He trailed off and looked down at the book. He had an urge to _open _it. He shook his head. "No, I-I can't...it's not right." But a thought came to his head. _Who knows what she could have written in there?_ _Probably her thoughts, questions, feelings...her crush._

Eustace thought about it some more. _Her crush..._

He could feel is cheeks getting red._ It wouldn't hurt to just...look...just a little peek. I'm only curious, after all._

Eustace flipped to a random page in the journal and scanned the page:

_July 4th 1942_

_It's raining outside, and I'm dreadfully bored! Mum is bugging me to call cousin Alysson, but I'd much rather not. Alysson can be so bossy and it annoys me so much!_

_Oh, I have so much to do. My sister Marie wants me to help her in the gardens later..._

_I wish I was as pretty as her. While she has long silky hair, I have a short bob. I wish I hadn't decided to cut it..._

Eustace didn't find that entry very entertaining, so he flipped a couple more pages:

_August 7th 1942_

_Sometimes, I wonder if he likes me back...I've been thinking about him non stop recently. I would tell you his name dear journal, but I shall not, incase you are found. For now, we shall call him 'Lender'._

_Even my friends know of his code name. In school, when we're talking about him quietly we always call him 'Lender'._

_Instead of telling you his real name, I'll just tell you about his personality._

_He can be so sweet and thoughtful at times, but other times I can get really annoyed at him. It's a love hate romance, really..._

_He is tall (much taller than I) and has these bright green eyes that are so gentle..._

_My friends have no idea what I see in him._

_Perhaps it's because I pay attention on what's on the inside; not what's on the outside._

_But of course, appearance is always a lovely bonus..._

Eustace gulped and re-read the page, re-reading that one sentence...

_**He is tall (much taller than I) and has these bright green eyes that are so gentle...**_

Eustace snorted, feeling a little irritated. "Well, that narrows it down..." He muttered. He was about to read more, but caught himself:

_No, I can't...it's very dis-respectful...and...why should I care who Pole likes, anyways? _

But for some odd reason, Eustace _did _care. Alot. Eustace shook his head. "I'm going out of my mind..."

"Scrubb!"

Eustace quickly turned around and hid the book in his blazer. It was Pole. "Y-yes, Pole?"

Jill sighed. "Have you seen my journal anywhere?"

Eustace shook his head. "I haven't got a clue what you mean." He lied. Jill sighed again. "Over there, by the hill where we were? I was writing in it, then I dropped it when I was running with Eldraid. I was hoping you might have saw it."

Eustace shook his head again. "I haven't noticed a book at all, Pole."

Jill stomped onto gthe ground. "Oh, bother! For all I know, somebody could have taken it! They could be reading it! And I haven't got a clue on swho it might be..."

Eustace felt guilty. But what could he do? He couldn't give in now, then she'd get mad at him. Eustace placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gosh, I'm sorry, Pole. Don't worry. I'm sure it will turn up."

Jill wasn't looking at him, but away at the ground. "That's ok. It's not your fault. I'm going to go look some more." And before Eustace could reply, she was gone.

Now he felt horrible! But what could he do? He'd have to bring it up...but later...so it wouldn't seem as though he had it.

He'll do it later on in the library.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

About an hour later, Eustace arrived at the library to meet up with Jill, and to return her journal to her. Eustace was sitting around, feeling quite bored waiting for her. Once again the curiosity grew inside of him and he looked down at her journal which laid firlmy in his hands. _Who do I know that's tall and has green eyes? _Eustace glanced up and looked around at some of the guys around him. _Bother! It could be anyone!_

_If...I only had more details..._

And before he could help himself, Eustace flipped open the book once again. He just had to find out who it was Jill was always writing about! But she hardly gave any hints at all! Eustace grew a little frustrated...and he was feeling very determined. _Very _determined.

Jill suddenly came from behind him. "Scrubb?"

He jumped out of his skin and shoved the book in his blazer before turning around to face her. "H-hello, Pole!"

She only smiled slightly. "You wanted me to meet you here?"

He nodded nervously. "I was...just wondering if you finished your science essay, is all." He lied, once again. Jill sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. "No! Besides, I'm too worried fretting over my journal! I have NO idea where it is! I'm so worried! what if Pennyfather has it?"

Eustace continued to act innocent. "Then I'll beat her for it." He said with a slight chuckle. Jill looked up at him, but didn't respond.

He groaned. "Lighten up, Pole! It's not the end of the world!" Her additude towards it was making him feel horrible. Jill only glared at him. "Eustace, I _can't_! Besides! You aren't helping any matter!" Now she was getting angry.

This only made Eustace feel even worse, not to mention annoyed. "Fine! See if I care, anyways about what happens to your stupid little diary!" He snapped.

Jill's mouth dropped and she gasped. "Well - well _fine_!" Grabbing her book bag, she stormed out of the library, slamming the door behind her, causing half of the people in the room to jump. Eustace let out a frustrated sigh and burried his head intoi his hands. _I really messed up, now..._

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The next morning, Eustace was dead tired. The reason? Despite all that had happened the night before, Eustace still read Jill's journal. Not only did he read it, but he spent hours on end trying to figure out Jill's crush.

With in the end, no luck at all.

To top things off, Eustace and Jill weren't speaking to eachother at all that day.

The guilt was just about killing Eustace now. He knew he shouldn't have read Jill's Journal to begin with...but he did. Now, It's something he really regrets.

_I'll for sure give it to her today. _He kept telling himself. Eustace decided it best if he waited until after the day was over where he could be with Jill alone. He'd see her in her room, and tell her that he had just found it near the hill a couple of minutes ago.

_She won't expect a thing. _He thought proudly to himself. The day dragged on, but finally, when the finasl bell rang, Eustace hurried over to her room and knocked rapidly on the door, which was soon answered by her roomate, Eldraid.

"Hello, Scrubb." She greeted.

He nodded to her. "Is Pole here?"

"Oh, no, she hasn't come back yet...I can go and get her if you want." Eldraid offered. "Yes, please, I need to speak with her straight away." He said to her.

Eldraid nodded. "Come on in, I'll go and get her." Eldraid led Eustace inside their room and left, closing the door behind her.

Eustace sat on Jill's bed and took the journal out from his jacket. "This journal has caused me nothing but problems..." He muttered to himself. "It got me worrying about Jill's crush, got Jill sworried sick and now we're in a huge fight..."

Eustace sighed and rested it on his lap, closing his eyes. _Why do I care about who Jill likes, anywhere? It's none pf my buisness, none of my concern..._

"Scrubb?"

Eustace's eyes shot open and he looked over to see that it was Jill. "P-Pole!" He quickly stood up and shoved thhe book in her hands. "I found your journal!" he spluttered out. Jill jumped back in shock, but then realized what he meant. "You found it!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, just a couple minutes ago...turns out it WAS near the hill..." Eustace's face turned slightly pink from lying. Before he could react, Jill had flung her arms around him, embracing him tightly.

"Oh! Thank you _so much,_ Scrubb! I'm so glad you found it and so sorry I've been beastly to you! You truely are a great trust worthy friend."

Guilt boiled up inside Eustace and he let it all out with a sigh. "Jill! I'm so sorry! I lied!" He blurted out. Jill stepped back from him, confused. "What?"

"I had found your journal days ago when you had first lost it. My inentions were to give it back to you straight away, but then I got curious on who you liked so I - I read it. I read your journal and I kept fretting over it. Then we got into that fight - I - I'm so sorry, Jill!"

Eustace was expecting her to yell at him, hit him or worse...but, instead, she just stood there silently, staring at him. "You...were worried about who my crush was? Why?"

Eustace's face grew redder. "I - I - I don't know...to tell you the truth."

Jill crossed her arms. "So, did you figure it out? Who my crush is?"

Eustace shook his head sheepishly. "Jill I'm so sorry, I was foolish of me and - "

"Why wouldn't you have...just asked me?"

Eustace was even more confused. "What? You mean...all I had to do was ask and you would tell me who you liked?"

Jill shrugged. "Kinda."

Eustace was silent for a few moments before saying. "Ok...so...who do you like?" He looked at her, long and hard, bracing himself for the answer. He couldn't help but realize that her face was turning a rather dark shade of pink. "It's...you." She whispered.

It took him a couple of minutes before he actually realized what she said. "Wh-_me_?"

He was in shock. There was no way he heard right. No way at all! But Jill nodded, and looked away at the ground. "I...I've been meaning to tell you for quite awhile, now. Really I have but...I just couldn't I was so scared. But now that you've read my journal...I guess I've gotton nothing else to lose so..." Jill sat on her bed, never meeting Eustace's gaze.

Eustace's mouth dropped. Well, suppose it could make sense...he was much taller then her...and he did have green eyes.

"But, I don't understand! Me? out of all people...you chose _**me**_?"

Jill shrugged, still not looking at him. "I don't know why, either, Eustace but...it just...sort of happened. I wish I knew why I started developing these feelings towards you. Look, Eustace i'm sorry I've put you through with this, especially because I know you don't like me back and - "

Eustace cut her off, with his lips gently pressed against hers. Before Jill could properly have time to react, though, he pulled himself away. "Jill...I don't know why I've been developing these feelings for you, either. You're such a wonderful person, Jill, and you mean the world to me...would you...maybe...pleasew give me a chance?" Eustace was blusshing even more now. And there was no hesitation when Jill said "Yes" and kissed him back, lovingly on the lips.

**First one shot in awhile hmmm? ;) I wanna do more! Please Review! xx Means alot lovlies!**


End file.
